


Autumns Song

by Generalpandathefourth



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generalpandathefourth/pseuds/Generalpandathefourth
Summary: Amity realizes that summer is coming to a close and that means Luz will be leaving
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	Autumns Song

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by a song of the same name, it's an original on tumblr, you can find it on my tumblr (same username)

She pulled her sleeves over her hands, it had gotten a lot colder than she had anticipated and it was nipping at her finger tips. As she looked at the trees around her, taking in a deep breath, a leaf fell onto her journal. It was a beautiful pink, never failed to remind her of a magical night. Smiling to herself she picked it up and twirled it between her fingers and thumb. One thing, one person, was all that was on her mind. Luz. Her stupid cute face, the way her hand felt in hers, the light in her brown eyes. Amity's stomach filled with fireflies. She still couldn't believe that she got to have that feeling every day, that she got to call Luz her person. Her cheeks began to hurt from smiling. Amity had grown so much since her arrival, she was braver, she made amends with Willow, she had figured out she was a lesbian, a better witch. She was a totally different person and yet she felt more herself than ever before. She didn't know what she would do without Luz.

Then it hit her, right in the face, all of the beautiful leaves changing colours and falling from their branches, the mark of a new season. She remembered what Luz had told her once, her school at home started a new year each Autumn.

The human world. Luz would have to leave, to go back to her mom, her home. Her real life. Amity rest her head against their tree and close her eyes. Her heart sank.

_"Its freezing, where's_ _your_ _coat," she asked more_ _worry_ _letting out in her voice than she intended. Luz shrugged, lining up beside her to start_ _their_ _morning walk to Hexside._

_"I don't have a lot of clothing options. Besides_ _it's not_ _that cold," she replied._

_Amity didn't like that answer. It was a brisk morning, if she was chilled then Luz definitely was, the brunette always ran cooler than her. She made a mental note to bring one of her_ _jackets_ _for her the next day._

_"I love the cold,_ _reminds_ _me of my favourite season," Luz bubbled happily, almost skipping down the_ _forest_ _path._

_Amity fought not to blush at such a simple action, but damn the brunette made it hard. "_ _What's_ _your favourite season," she questioned, always eager to know the girl better._

_Luz beamed, "_ _autumn_ _. I love all the different colours, stepping on the crunchy ones that have_ _fallen_ _,_ _pumpkin_ _spice and_ _Halloween_ _. Big sweaters and comfy pants are_ _the_ _only way to live."_

_She grinned almost as big as the girls, her stomach fluttered, "tell me more."_

_Luz grabbed her hand and began to elaborate but Amity didn't hear another word, all she could think of was of their hands intertwined._

_You are warm coats and 2 degrees_  
_You are autumn leaves falling from trees_  
_You are shaky fingers covered by sleeves_  
_You are the cord cutting breeze_  
_What if I asked you to stay_  
_Would it cost your faith_  
_Would you humor me to keep my heart at bay_  
_Or would you walk away_

Back at home Amity strummed on her guitar, finding a melody that fit what she was feeling. There was a lot that she was feeling. Sad, hopeful, awe, yearning. She had tried to continue writing in her journal, sort through what was flying through her head, but it wasn't enough. She couldn't focus. Luz always had a knack of making her lose focus, usually it was with a warm fuzzy feeling.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't want to assume things, it was never a good idea, but it was proving to be difficult. Who was she to think Luz wouldn't leave and go back to her world, her mom. Luz loved her mom, she missed her every day. She couldn't help a thought, a hope, that maybe if she asked her to stay she would. It was crazy and selfish. She felt sick to think of asking such a thing. But her heart yearned to keep Luz close, she would do anything.

_"Go on try it,"_ _Luz_ _nodded_ _with_ _excited encouragement. She had made them_ _pumpkin_ _spiced lattes, a must_ _have_ _in the human world._

_Amity took a tentative sip, Luz had to get creative to make the drink as they didn't exactly have pumpkins on The Boiling Isles. She scrunched up her face not sure of what she was tasting. Luz's face dropped ever so slightly, not wanting to disappoint she took another sip. "Not bad," she supplied._

_"Not bad? What does that even mean,"_ _Luz_ _threw her hand up in the air with question._

_"I like it, but also unsure of how_ _I_ _feel," she_ _answered_ _._

_Luz huffed in defeat, "_ _more_ _for me_ _I_ _guess."_

_Amity_ _pulled_ _her mug out of the girls reaching hand. "I didn't say_ _I_ _wasn't going to finish."_

_Luz raised an eye brow at her._

_King jumped out of nowhere, "I will have it all to myself," he declared._

_Luz's laughter filled the owl house, Amity had never felt more at home than in that moment._

_You are pumpkin spice on a rainy day_  
_You are the words that I long to say_  
_You are colours falling from trees and falling into place_  
_You are something great_  
_What if I asked you to stay_  
_Would it cost your faith_  
_Would you humor me to keep my heart at bay_  
_Or would you walk away_

She heard footsteps in the hallway outside of her bedroom door. Em's from the sound of it. She quickly shut her notebook, in time for a nock at the same time the door opened. She rolled her eyes.

"You are supposed to wait for an answer before opening the door," she said short to the intruder. 

Her sister walked in with a shrug, "you know manners aren't my strong suit." She continued into the room and sat on her bed. Amity shook her head in annoyance. "I heard you playing, it's really nice."

"Thanks," she gave a tight lipped grin and set down her guitar.

"So, what's it about? You and Luz I presume," Emira asked.

She felt her face redden before she could look away. "No. Why do you think it's for Luz and I," she deflected the question back. Nerves seeped into her hands, creeping up her arms and into her chest.

Her sister laughed and gave her a knowing look. "You've been spending a lot of time together. Disgustingly happy until about a week ago. I'm not as dense as you think I am, Mittens, I know you're a thing."

Amity paled. She thought they were being subtle. "I don't think that about you Em," she gave seriously.

Emira waved her hand as if to push that out of the way, "don't try and change the topic. What's going on with you? It's been awhile since you last wrote a song."

She chewed on her lip. She could tell her sister, get if off of her chest and maybe it would ease the feelings. They were so intense she could barely sleep. Maybe saying it out loud, telling someone, would make it go away. Or at least she could get another opinion.

"You can trust me, Amity, I won't even tell Ed."

She took a deep breath, "okay."

_They laid next to each other, peacefully watching the clouds move across the sky, some making shapes they would point out to_ _one_ _another. Every now and again their hands_ _would_ _brush together, each time her breath would hitch, her heart grew hot with something that felt like_ _sunshine_ _. It was unlike anything she knew. Every time the human was around she felt, something, everything, all of it new and unknown. Nothing like this had happened to her before. The only comparison that came close was when she read Luz's fanfictions of Azura and Hecate._

_She_ _shivered_ _and told_ _herself_ _it was because Luz's fingers were always cold._ _She wondered if that was a_ _human_ _thing or a Luz thing._

_"Are you okay,"_ _Luz_ _asked bracing herself on her elbows._

_She met her gaze. "Yeah_ _I'm_ _good," she_ _reassured_ _with a small smile._

_"I can give you your sweater back,_ _it's no_ _problem," she began to sit up and wiggle out of the_ _garment_ _. Amity quickly sat up and_ _stopped_ _her with a hand._

_"Really,_ _I'm_ _fine. Please, keep the sweater."_

_"I cant keep it,_ _it's yours_ _,"_ _Luz_ _said as if it was obvious. Still she listened, pulling the sweater back down._

_She gave a warm smile,_ _damming_ _the_ _brunette_ _in her head for being so cute. "You look better in_ _it_ _than_ _I_ _ever have. Plus I have_ _lots_ _at home."_

_"Thanks Amity,"_ _Luz_ _leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek. She laid back in the grass casually._

_Amity was frozen._

_"I wish_ _I_ _could show_ _you_ _all the cool things_ _I_ _have_ _at home in the human_ _world_ _."_

_You are something new_  
_Not quite frost not quite dew_  
_You are glasses fogging up and cold hands_  
_You are something I don't understand_

"I don't understand what's happening to me," Amity confessed.

Emira pat her shoulder in empathy. "You got it bad dude," she explained.

Got it bad, she wondered. What did that even mean? What did that have to do with what was going on?

"Mittens, you have to tell Luz."

Her eyes almost popped out of her head. "What," she yelled. "I cant tell her!"

Emira put a hand over her mouth, "quiet unless you want the world to know."

She nodded and the hand moved. Her heart pounded in her ears. How was she supposed to tell Luz. She didn't want to ruin whatever time they had left.

"You will never forgive yourself if you don't," Em supplied an answer to her unspoken dialog.

_A buzz came from the desk, Luz's phone she recognize. She picked it up to pass to the girl, and without meaning to she caught a few words._

_Tell Amity._

_"Oh_ _it's my_ _mom,"_ _Luz_ _noted happily._

_She was bewildered, thrown off guard, she had so many questions. What did she have to tell her? Why were they talking_ _about_ _her? Luz had told her mom about her. Her mom. Why? What else had she talked about? Did she tell her mom everything_ _?_

_"She's such a mom,"_ _Luz_ _commented to no one in particular. She did that a lot. Amity thought it was_ _weird_ _and confusing at first, but now it was another thing she_ _found_ _adorable_ _._

_"What are_ _you_ _talking about," Amity tried to be casual, indifferent._

_Luz met her gaze, cheeks growing rosie. "Uh, nothing." She shuffled deeper into the giant pillow she sat on._

_She looked back at her notebook to hide her face. "You_ _wouldn't_ _be on your phone if it was nothing," she_ _prodded_ _gently._

_There was a pause, long enough she didn't think a reply would come._

_"I told her about you," she confessed quietly._

_She could feel her_ _nerves_ _in the aura of the room. Amity was nervous too. She wasn't sure how to_ _continue_ _, luckily Luz saved her._

_"I thought it would be okay to tell her about you guys, people make friends at camp,_ _it's normal_ _," she started. Luz wiggled in her seat. Amity turned to look at her, staring at a book wouldn't be_ _polite_ _. "She got_ _really_ _excited_ _. I haven't had a lot of friends."_

_Her heart crushed a little. She didn't understand how people couldn't like her,_ _wouldn't_ _want to be around her all day. Luz was a ray of damn sunshine._

_"She asked a ton of questions, like a million, but one in particular was," she trailed off in thought. Amity waited patiently, not_ _wanting_ _to break whatever was happening. "_ _I'm_ _stalling," she huffed to herself._

_There was another moment of silence as Luz_ _seemed_ _to have an inner turmoil. Amity moved a touch closer and placed a_ _reassuring_ _hand on her knee, "whatever it is_ _I'm_ _always going to be here for you, Luz."_

_Luz turned a bright shade of pink and shook her head. "God you're so neat," her blush deepened as she facepalmed. She_ _whispered_ _a harsh 'neat' under her breath._

_Amity couldn't help but let out a soft_ _giggle_ _, the brunette was too cute. "What is it you want to say," she leaned down to catch her eyes._

_Luz sat up a bit, and with a moment of bravery said, "_ _I_ _like you Amity. I like you a lot."_

_It's much_ _too cold out my dear_  
_The winter hush is near_  
_Summer is starting to disappear_  
_Autumn song is ringing in my ear_  
_It's much to cold out my dear_  
_It's much cold out this time of year_  
_It's much cold out you know_

She closed her eyes, concentrated on the cool breeze blowing by, the sun shining on her skin, anything but the pit in her gut. Today was the day. She was going to share her song with her girlfriend. Arguably the saddest song she's created so far. It was an intense feeling. She had tried other ways to express what she wanted to Luz but every time she psyched herself out. This time she had made it fail prof, she told Luz she had a new song. No backing out of it.

The sound of crunching leaves signaled Luz's arrival at their tree. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked up. There she was, goofy smile and wearing Amity's oversized sweater. Her heart thumped with adoration, and just like that her nerves were gone. Luz skipped over to her, leaned down and gave her a kiss. She returned it eagerly, smiling into her lips.

"Hey," Luz smiled at her, brushing their noses together. She didn't wait for a reply before sitting in front of her, leaving just enough room for the guitar between them.

Just as swiftly as her nerves left they came back. She licked her lips, "hey."

"Did you want to talk or get right to playing," Luz asked simply.

She looked to her strings, touching them softly. This was it. She didn't know what would happen after, whether Luz would stay or leave, they could even breakup if it was bad enough. But she had to know. Emira was right, she couldn't live with herself if she didn't get it out there.

"I'm going to play the song first. But I want you to know that you are the best thing that's come into my life, and that whatever happens after, I understand." With that she played the first note, before Luz could speak, before she herself ran away in fear.

_They walked silently hand in hand toward the door. Amity_ _rubbed_ _her thumb back and forth, an attempt to warm the girls hand. The pace was slow, much slower than normal, neither wanted to make it to their destination. Amity hated goodbyes, especially when it came to her favourite human._

_"Amity,"_ _Luz_ _whispered._

_She turned to meet her gaze, "yes," she whispered back._

_"I don't want to go in," she said swinging their_ _arms_ _. "_ _I'll_ _miss you."_

_"I'll miss you too, Luz," she confessed and kissed the side of her forehead. "You have the_ _scroll_ _I_ _gave you though, right?"_

_Luz nodded, "yeah."_

_"Good," she said as they made_ _it_ _to the door. She hated goodbyes. She pulled_ _Luz_ _in for a hug, squeezing tightly, breathing in her scent. She found herself addicted to the way Luz smelled, she often made her girlfriend wear things for her to sleep next to. "You keep out of trouble," she said into the crook of her neck._

_Luz's laugh was muffled into her shoulder. "_ _I'll_ _do my best. You take care of yourself."_

_"_ _I'll_ _do my best," she replied. Neither wanting to let go. But she had to be brave, if Azura hadn't taught her that Luz did plenty. She let go first. "Catch you later, Luz."_

_Luz's smile lit up the sky, "bye Amity."_

_With that_ _Luz_ _walked away, through the door._

_Its much cold for you to walk home_  
_What if_ _I_ _asked you to stay_  
_Would it cost you all your faith_  
_Would you humor me to keep my heart at bay_  
_Or would you walk away_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first of this pairing, I hope I did alright :)


End file.
